Black Sheep
by xXSaiXx
Summary: Wow...Titles were never my strong point. But let this be the summary! A new mission was given to Sebastian and Ciel by the queen. What if Ciel was to get into serious trouble? What if he realizes his sudden interest for his demonic butler?CielxSeb Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Me: Wow…I have yet to think up of a title for this…

Ciel: You have to be kidding me…

Pit: Welcome to the closet –sweat drop-

Link: …

Sebastian: -Death glare face off against Neuro.-

Me: No, no this isn't going to be a cross over fanfic, it's all about the great anime series I discovered not too long ago; Kuroshitsuji. Although I have yet to read the manga, I've heard the anime derives off from the manga series quite a bit so some of my information will not be perfectly correct. But I will inform you all now, Pluto IS going to be in this fanfic like in the anime series even if I know that he's not suppose to be such an important side character.

Like all of my other fanfics, Reviews are almost demanded from just about anyone. Constructive criticism, I love…And the chances of me finishing the fanfic, minimal, unless my lover decides to shove a foot up my ass and staple me to the computer, chances of me finishing this is minimal since it's simply another phase.

But hey, not only my lover, but if I get a good enough amount of positive reviews, I might also consider reaching my goal of finishing a fanfic over Kuroshitsuji. –Wink-

Now to get a title…

Disclaimers and warnings: I don't own ANY of the Kuroshitsuji characters, although the villains are mine~! Now for the Yaoi warnings, this is going to be SHOUTA, although I'm making Ciel at least 15 in this roleplay, I still somehow feel like a Catholic priest writing this…. –shudders- Damn anime… And I can't help this…THERE IS GOING TO BE LEMONS~! And plenty of them.

-Tasteless joke? Why yes…-

Chapter 1: Long live the queen

Perfect tea, perfect cake, perfect clothes, perfect mansion, perfect gardens, perfect baths, perfect bed, perfect manners, perfect fighting, perfect timing, perfect atmosphere… The Earl was starting to wonder just what it was exactly that the demon couldn't do. The boy had been on a never ending quest for 5 years now, on a quest to find the slightest flaw in the demon, and there was none.

He was sick of all the perfects appearing above the demon's head no matter what he did, even the smallest detail turned around to giving him a perfect 10 score. He gritted his teeth slightly at the thought, still sitting behind his office desk with his only visible blue eye pretending it was paying attention to the papers placed before him.

He needed to work, but his mind simply wasn't remaining sturdy during the past few weeks. Maybe it was his health getting bad? He ate perfectly though… Or maybe the mere fact that Lizi was going to come over and spend a week over in a few days…Ah, that had to be it. He didn't want the woman coming over, having to deal with her 'cuteness' for more then an hour almost made him want to lock himself up in his room and never come out again. At least until the woman was gone from his sight. If it wasn't for the family matters, he would've never accepted that the woman came in even an inch within his rather large bubble.

"Tch…" The boy folded heavily ringed fingers before his mouth while his mind continued on with its wandering. That's when he heard the knocking on the door, which made him glance up to the door, then pick up his papers so he could pretend he was doing something. Although once again, his eye looked over the words but his mind didn't seem to register anything.

The one that entered the room was none other then mister perfect, as expected. Ciel peered over the handful of papers he was holding, watching the butler push in the cake and tea with his usual content smile with his work.

The boy peered over to the display on the tray, perfect…The display of the cakes…Perfect… He wasn't irritated, he had gotten use to the perfection, that didn't mean that he still wasn't going to keep an eye out for a flaw though, it was his new little…well…game.

He waited as the cake and tea was placed before him, setting his papers aside as if he had been doing something. He picked up the saucer and tea bringing the cup to his lips, delighted with the taste once again… Perfect. He delicately placed his tea down awed by the sudden silence that had been growing between the two.

Sebastian was the one to break it as usual: "How has the day been treating you so far? Bocchan." The Earl glanced up to the butler, before giving a long sigh and answering: "The usual Sebastian, when does my day's ever change?"

Sebastian wasn't so convinced with this, he knew the boy, like he knew the back of his hand. He could tell there was something bothering the boy and he had a good idea of what it was. That woman, as the boy grew older, it was like he was losing interest in her like he did his childhood toys. With his status as a noble, it was only right for him to marry a noble woman right? Well what if his interest had faded towards the opposite gender with the age.

Although the demon butler knew better then to bring the subject up, if he wanted to keep with his contract, or keep himself from making the boy hate him. He carefully sliced up the fresh cake placing it neatly on a plate, before placing it before the boy. He stood back and bowed gently: "Today, is fresh valley picked wild berry fluff cake with sweet Sakura flower tea."

Ciel didn't look impressed what's so ever, as usual, sipping the sweet tea, which had the perfect amount of flavor, and the cake was cooked to perfection as always. He wasn't fazed by anything coming from the demon anymore.

'Thing's are rather one sided, aren't they?' The demon thought as he observed the young boy, a smirk crossing his lips, standing straight as usual as he waited.

While he continued to sip at the tea, Ciel finally decided that he would try and give a shot at reading the queen's request. Holding the tea cup in one hand and the papers in the other, his only visible eye searched over the words of the queen's request…Another crime resolve request huh?

The details of the crime caught him off guard though; the disappearance of young boys between the age of 10 and 16? It seemed that the bodies were finally discovered within the bottom of a river…Although revealing the body stash didn't bring the detectives anywhere closer to discovering whom the criminal was.

Why was the queen sending him such bothersome requests? Even if she was the queen, and he was her servant eternally… It seemed she often forgot just how young he was, and didn't quite study the details of this problem.

"Have you thought that maybe she sent you the request because she knew very well of your status… It would be much easier for someone like you to capture the criminal then an elder man…" Ciel glared slightly: "Are you suggesting that you want me to become the bait? Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed his head once again: "I'm simply giving out suggestions on what the Queen might have in mind, I might be wrong." Ciel sent a glare towards the man and sighed, it was true that it seemed like the easiest way to get their pray to come out of hiding, by giving himself up to the doctor… Play along, as he had for Jack of blades so many years ago.

He remembered the outcome of that time though…When he was forced to wear a dress and almost got sold off on the black market. He didn't want an outcome like so to happen again. He sighed and called over to the butler: "Leave me as I try to think up of a plan…" Sebastian gave that creepy smile and bowed politely: "Yes, my lord." He picked up the empty plate, cup and saucer, setting it back onto the tray as he made his way out.

He was surprised that the Earl was trying so hard to do things on his own lately. He had been coming up with his own plans, own decisions, he was really changing into the ruler of the Phantomhive…But unfortunately, when he reached that goal, in the end…Everything about him and his possessions would become his own. Maybe it was the only way that he could win over the boy and has him as his own.

Even as the boy grew older, was he ever going to slide out of that naïve behavior? Even at 15 he still insisted that he washed him in the tub, dressed him up… Was he really that naïve or simply trying to press his limits? He contemplated on this while pressing the cart into the kitchen, to wash the dishes and set it back up to where it belonged.

Meanwhile the Earl sighed as he went from paper to paper, record to record, using what ever he could to his advantage and more to try and pin point the criminal. Since the records had already been done by someone before the whole situation was sent over to Ciel. He was able to come to the conclusion that the only person without an alibi when the murders occurred was a certain doctor named James .

They would need to investigate him then… He set the papers down with a long sigh, his eye glancing over to the burning candle set by him. It was almost out…Had he been working for that long? He rubbed his eye…And why didn't Sebastian let him know that it was indeed this late?

He pushed back from the desk, setting the most important papers on his desk together in a pile. He half hopped off his chair, stepping through the hallways of the large Mansion seeing everyone were already fast asleep…

His eyes finally caught sight of a grandfather clock: "3Am…." Was this some form of joke? He missed dinner, missed bath time, and he was supposed to be in bed 4 hours ago. Where was Sebastian? He was going to make sure he bitch him out so long that his ears would hurt! Wasn't he supposed to be perfect!? He began storming from room to room before he finally caught sight of the black butler leaned back on a lounge chair in the library he had been tidying up.

He paused dead in his tracks… Sebastian was asleep? Did demons even need to sleep at all? Was this a trick? He stood there for quite sometime, studying the current situation…Should he simply barge in and trample all over his pride? He looked so…At peace, laying there. Why did he care? That's when his eye fell upon the book that was spread over his chest… He was reading something?

Curiosity got the better of him as he studied the book from a distance… Sure there was more then thousands and thousands of books in the library, but he had never set eyes upon this one. Not to mention could he really pass up an opportunity to know just what exactly Sebastian liked? Sure he would never straight forwardly ask the demon just what exactly he was like. That would give the demon funny ideas, like… That he actually cared to know? He couldn't let the demon see that.

But sneaking some information out was more then okay, since Sebastian wouldn't know he was curious.

He leaned down and slipped his shoes off, made sure the contract was more then well hidden, and he began to step forward, making sure that not even the slightest sound was emitted from his feet.

He slowly reached over and grabbed one of the books from one of the on passing tables, the same shape, texture, perfect! He knew he needed to be more then careful with the demon since his senses surpassed that of a human. So while with a dumb human, he could keep his shoes on and shove under a closed book without the human doing as much as maybe flinching. With a demon, he almost needed to make sure the book would be opened at the same amount of page while he slid it under…And even there, he was risking things.

But he could easily talk his way out of almost anything…

Swapping the book quickly, well, that was almost too easy. He glared down at Sebastian, just what was the demon up too? There was no way he didn't wake up from his slick skilled move, he was a demon! He probably sensed him since he was standing at the doorway! Unless demon's were actually vulnerable when sleeping? He couldn't believe that, he was obviously up to something. Although as the Earl's blue eye set upon the demon's sleeping face, the demon seemed so at peace…Lips lightly parted, his head resting upon his right shoulder while one arm leaned off the side of the chair, and the other hand held the book to his chest.

Could he actually act out something like that?

And he called him a messy sleeper for sleeping sitting up in a chair…

He didn't know what to believe, if had been wrapped up in the demon's web or if he had actually succeeded in sneaking something out of the demon to get closer to actually knowing the creature he had signed his soul away too.

Let's try this then…

He turned around and sneaked his way out of the room, and casually walked over to his chambers where he smirked and reached over, tugging on the alarm bell to see if he could get confirmation to if he was acting or sleeping…Studying skills were needed.

….

As if the demon was actually caught off guard!? Hah! Sebastian smirked evilly as soon as the boy was away from the door frame, sitting up in his chair; he chuckled lightly letting his finger run over his lips. Now let's see how thing's change from this day on…

But he had once said, he could read the boy like the back of his hand. And that he could… He merely sat back in his chair; he knew the boy wasn't going to read the book right away. He needed to act for a bit longer, and fooling the boy that he was going to be tricky, since the boy knew him quite well as well.

But he was going to win.

He chuckled, pulling out his pocket watch after sometime, he glanced down at the time: "hmm… 3…2…1…" He heard the bell ring and glanced over to the location from where it was from. The chambers, just as he had expected. The boy probably hid the book and sought to consult him to see if he was sleeping, try and get under his skin about catching him sleeping… And he would need to suck up like the dog that it was.

But it was all for a good cost.

He snickered, and stood, making sure he looked top notch before he stepped through to the chambers.

Ciel heard the knocking on the door and remained seated upon the bed: "Come in…" He called out to the butler, watching him step through and bow as he remained at the door.

Ciel started, a stern look on his face: "Do you realize what time it is Sebastian? Who said you were aloud to take a nap?" He watched Sebastian bow, a disgraced look upon his face, the blood stained eyes averted in shame as he answered in a delicate and apologetic tone: "I realize my mistakes Bocchan, I apologize and it will not happen again."

Ciel didn't know what to think of the answer, he looked so pathetic…Pathetic! The demon couldn't act out something so pathetic! But what if that was what he was hoping he would think? What if the demon was actually acting the disgusting look so he could have his way in the end?

But…What could he want him to read so badly? He wouldn't go through all this way for him to read a simple book. If anything he would've handed him the book in person…Unless it was an important book that he didn't want him to read.

A smirk crossed his lips, bingo…

He sighed, sending emotionless words in the demons way as he usually would merely in vain attempt to try and trample all over the demons pride: "What ever, stop looking so pathetic, you're a demon aren't you? Now get me ready for bed." He said, standing up and outstretching his arms for the demon.

Sebastian stood and smirked slightly…He never thought it would be so easy to fool the Earl, but it seemed his acting had improved over the few years of living here. He chuckled, bowing his head slightly: "I understand…" He stepped forward, neatly slipping out a night shirt for the master.

He set the nightgown down onto the bed while he undressed the boy… Which was one of the only few times he was actually able to get even slightly close to feeling the boy's skin. The boy of course, as naïve as always, couldn't understand just what was going through the demon's mind.

The delicate skin he wished he could bruise, the anticipation which filled his mind on the boy's taste. If he hadn't been such a strong and composed demon, he knew the boy would've been long destroyed and taken. It was even so hard on him, he longed to reach out and feel the slightest touch… Hear his voice…

Sebastian quickly locked the thoughts away from his mind… Slipping the nightgown over the boy, he stood up and let the boy crawl into bed, a smirk remaining on his lips.

"You better not mess up like that again Sebastian." The Earl slipped the eye patch off his face, setting it on the nightstand by the bed. His marked eye finding its way over to the demon as if he was reminding him of the agreement he had made with him.

Sebastian chuckled and bowed his head at this: "I promise I shall never let something like that slip again...Bocchan…" The Earl groaned and slid under the blankets, leaning back: "Do demons even need to sleep?" The question almost seemed directed at him self. But Sebastian caught that he wanted the question answered: "We do, although hardly as much as a human does. Probably merely a ¼ of what you humans sleep off, although I haven't had a good night's rest for years now since I've been so caught up in my work, please forgive me…It seemed like the need for my body to rest has finally been satisfied. I may easily go on with my work for another few years."

Ciel almost didn't bite onto that one as he kept a curious look on the demon: "Do not lie to me…" He reminded the demon which made the demon stand up straight: "Bocchan…I've promised never to speak a word of lie to you have I not?" And he wasn't lying. Even about sleeping, he had taken a nap in the library since he was lacking the rest…But he simply wasn't sleeping at that specific time.

Ciel sighed, not quite sure what to believe, but… He shrugged it off and curled up in bed: "Very well then, leave…I need sleep, tomorrow is going to be eventful, I believe I know who the culprit is, and I'll have you investigate him tomorrow. Then if you notice even he smallest suspicious movement, I'll run in as the bait overnight."

Sebastian wasn't so pleased with the idea that Ciel was actually going to take his word as being the bait about something as dangerous as this. The boys were also studied as having been raped before being killed… And if anyone was ever to set a finger on his future possession, he was going to make sure they would never be capable of touching again.

Although he couldn't argue with his master, he simply nodded to the boy's plan: "Very well…I will investigate tomorrow after breakfast." Ciel nodded and merely nestled his head into the pillow. So Sebastian put out the candles of the room and made his way out with his own chandelier, leaving the master to recover…Although he knew that this was what Ciel wanted him to think.

He knew Ciel was going to shove his nose right into the book he had 'fallen asleep with'.

And surely this was exactly what Ciel did. When the door closed itself behind the demon, he sat up and reached under the pillow to pull out the book, lighting back on the candles of the chambers, leaned over the soft blankets…

He sat back down when the candles were going, picking up the book and setting it in his lap; he opened it up and noticed it was a story: "A tale?" He raised an eyebrow and almost pouted…Well this certainly wasn't what he was expected; he thought it would be highly more interesting then this… Although his eyes began wandering over words of the story, his eyes captured into following every line.

'He felt the wandering hands slide down his waist, the man slowly pushing him back onto the soft covers of the bed behind them. Both men slipping off into a world where their titles didn't matter....' …

SEBASTIAN WAS READING A GAY PORN BOOK!!!???

Why did he even have this cursed thing in his library~!

He felt a chill run up his spine and his face boil up red. He shook his head quickly, just about ready to throw the book but his curiosity was getting the best of him, his nose burying itself within the book once again…

'Vlad felt his lover's mouth engulf his aching member while readying him for what would happen later…'

Ciel remained plastered to the book for what seemed like hours, feeling his body get warmer and warmer, odd strange sensations pulsing through his figure, ones he simply didn't understand in reaction to the book's content. Can the demon read stuff like this!? Was the demon like that!? Did he like…OH GOD! He threw the book across the room: "WHAT KIND OF WITCHCRAFT IS THIS!!!!???" He panted as he watched the book connect with the ground, heavy pants escaping him as he felt his cheeks were still warm.

His whole body was aching for something… Was he also? NO! He was going to marry Lizi and be the strong link within the Phantomhive family chain! He fell back and tugged the blanket over his head quickly, hiding under the warm blankets, his eyelids growing heavy.

He was simply going to pretend he never read such disgusting display within the book. Although why was he squirming from this? He shuddered in disgust and forced himself to curl up and fall asleep.

But as he did this he felt weight get pressed on top of the bed which made him quickly pull the blanket from his head. Eyes sinking into blood stained ones teasingly looking right back at him.

"Sebast----" Just as he was about to mutter the others name, he felt warm lips get forced down upon his own which made him tense, and shove the demon back off of him: "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME!!!! AFTER READING THAT BOOK! YOU REALLY ARE…GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING PI----- " Sebastian wasn't even fazed by the yelling, once again crawling right back onto the figure before him: "You say this but your hard even here… Are you really repulsed by these actions…Bocchan?"

Ciel tensed under the demon at the statement, it wasn't like the demon was lying about this, and it was true…But…That couldn't mean: "I'm not like you!" The demon smirked: "Of course you're not…" Sebastian forced a kiss upon the younger master's lips once more.

Ciel felt disgust…Was it disgust? Stir in his stomach as the demon once again captured his lips, and this time forced his tongue in to meet his own. He tensed and began squirming and shoving the demon, but it was like he was struggling against a wall. Nothing was working, although as the demon worked his magic, he could feel his entire body tingle and eventually, melt into the touch.

How was the demon capable of doing this to him? He was barely holding onto his mind as it slipped away with the kiss, his fingers going from clenching the clothing to shove it away to simply slipping as all strength left his figure.

What was going on? No he knew what was going on; this was just like the characters in the book he stole from Sebastian. This was… But they were could it be? Could he really be bewitched by the demon?

His tongue shyly pressed up against the demons, returning its wonderful dance, his body burning up and tensing all over. A delightful shiver crept up his spine, and a soft whimper escaped his lips as the other pulled back…His eyes widened in surprise as the sound escaped his lips, was that him!?

Sebastian gave a delightful smirk down to the boy: "Oh? Who was the creep in this earlier…But you're already so excited…" Ciel tensed, and then blush a deep shade of red: "Shut up! Shut up! Get out of MY bed and never speak a word of this EVER! That's an order!" Sebastian chuckled and leaned down: "I'm afraid that won't happen, Bocchan…"

Was the demon even daring to defy him!? He once again began struggling but as the demon's teeth dug into the skin of his neck, he tensed and gave a gasp of delight. This…This… He was losing control.

He heard the demon chuckle and his stern face returned for only a second before he felt the light kisses and nibbles sneak up his neck. His face twisted and turned in pleasure, while the demon's skilled hands worked their way into undoing his clothes.

Many times before had the demon undid his clothes, but not like this… There was this spice to the way he did it, the forceful way he tugged the nightgown off and threw it to the side, as if the demon was actually showing impatience which somehow excited the Earl. Although he knew that this was the perfect time to mock the demon for losing control, he wasn't stupid…He could tell that he was hanging onto his own control by a thread with the movements.

As the demon's hands stripped him of his undergarments. The nervous feeling returned to him this time 10 folds over the actions: "Just what are you…" He felt the demon's finger press to his lips, which actually managed to silence him. And Ciel didn't find the control to speak again as the demon cooed in his ear: "If you don't keep quiet I might actually leave…" For some reason, this turned out to be a threat…Even though, wasn't that what he wanted!?

No, that's what he was supposed to want…

A protest composed itself within his mind once again, and just as he was about to send it, he felt the demon's hand wrap around his member and silence was returned upon the boy. So this was what it…It felt so… He gasped and arched his back into the touch, bringing his hands to his mouth to silence the repulsive sounds escaping him.

No…That stupid demon! He was… He was toying with him: "Stop…" He pleaded the demon, but only felt the movements increase. The pleasure was traveling through his body like electricity, his mind completely blank with only thoughts of the beautiful demon. Never did the boy believe he could think of someone like this, the way the demon had snuck into his heart which hasn't felt anything for over 5 years.

That devilish demon had mischievously swayed him without his consent up until now. With his charms, the demon had brought the binds even stronger then a contract, made things permanent, no not only because he got his soul later, but because… Without knowing, Ciel had always wanted the demon. There was a reason why he wanted to know so much about the demon, it was attraction.

"No…No I'm…" He felt like he was going to explode, his heart was going to burst, his body was going to melt…All of it at once. He watched as the demon leaned down and took one of his nipples between his teeth. Once again pleasure jolted through his body and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth from any sound. Why…Why wasn't he saying anything!? While his hand still continued to tease him like that! This was dirty! But it…

His eyes widened as he was shifted and wrapped up into the demon's arms: "Sebastian you…"

"Shhhh…" The demon cooed in his ear, bringing one of his arms around the boy, using his teeth to slip his glove on: "Don't ruin it…" He whispered once again as his gloves both fell onto the bed, when his warm hands were revealed, they automatically began wandering over the beautiful boy's body.

One hand found itself behind the boy while the other remained at the front. Just what was he doing!? Sitting in the demon's lap like this, it was so embarrassing…His thighs remained pressed tightly together as he tried to squirm his way out: "Stop teasing me…" He commanded the demon, which only made him chuckle.

"Very well…Bocchan…" The demon's hand wrapped around the boy's member, while one of his fingers slid into the boy's entrance. Ciel's head tilted back against the demon's chest…Why was he still dressed? Although the question didn't last long, he was going crazy, the finger felt so good inside of him, searching him while sliding in and out, the other hand tormenting his warm spot… It felt so wonderful, he knew this was sinful, disgusting, repulsive to everyone, but…It was…

He didn't care! He squirmed against the demon, softly cooing and moaning out his name…The amount of fingers increased, and the speed increased, the pleasure was skyrocketing. He felt his hips slowly rocking in with the thrusts; this enabled the demon to press against that one sweet spot inside of him… The one that increased that bursting sensation.

The soft moans almost turned into screams, squirming and almost bouncing on the demon into the pleasure. His eyes were watering, no not from the shame and humiliation, it almost…Felt nice. No it was the building up pleasure that triggered his glands and made the sight of him all that more desirable. The hand clenched onto his member and his toes curling in and back arching with every movement he made against the fingers.

Eventually he couldn't take anymore, and was just about ready to explode. Was this his peak; was this what the characters in that book felt like? His screams were intensifying and movements losing their accent. His hands clenched onto his hair while he felt his body trembling…He couldn't take it anymore! He was going too…He was going too…

Ciel sat up straight in bed panting heavily and feeling his legs squirm in delight the sunshine almost blinding him temporarily. He looked around the room finding it empty, there was no demon, no nothing, and as he placed his hands under the comforters he could feel sticky substance cover the front of his nightgown… He pulled the blanket's back and studied this…It was a dream, all of it…

Or was it?

He didn't know…

He could feel tears stinging his eyes but he refused to let them fall…Good! That meant none of it… He never did any of those disgusting motions with the demon! And he was free to go. But he couldn't let Sebastian walk in and see him like this, there was going to be unnecessary questions asked. He quickly stumbled out of bed, grabbing his blanket's, almost losing himself as he shoved the blanket's into one of the closets…He would burn these as soon as the day grew older, when he was able to sneak off.

As well as this nightgown….

He would dress himself…

But what if this wasn't…It felt so real! It couldn't be…

He hoped it was…

How could he face Sebastian now!?

000000000000000000000000

End~!

Me: So how was that!?

Everyone: ………….Give up already.

Me: Awww c'mon~! This was probably my best Yaoi scene!

Ciel: -shudders-

Sebastian: It was quite good actually.


	2. Chapter 2: Perplexity

-Poppers- CHAPTER 2!!!!!

Sebastian and Ciel: -_-;;;

Me: Oh come on guys its not so bad!

Lover: I think it's so beautiful! –Sparkly eyes.-

Me: Yeah right, you forced yourself to read that chapter –eye glare- Oh well, let's see if this chapter can improve the story.

Lover: BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD!!!!

Me: Sure… I don't even know what the plot for this story is yet!

Love: -sigh-

Chapter 2: Perplexity

Perfect, everything was hidden and he had cleaned himself up leaving no form of evidence on the crime scene. Now if only he could keep this up for the rest of the day, he would burn everything and it was like none of these repulsive actions were ever made. Although his mind couldn't help but wander back to the dream…Was it? He would be able to tell when Sebastian walked in, but he couldn't simply ask him of the situation…

Then that would just get him in trouble, and give off more information then needed…

And Sebastian was always such a great actor.

But did he really have any reason to act if something so symbolic happened?

Unless to a demon this was merely done for the pleasure and it had no meaning what's so ever…

Why did his heart tug at the thought of it having no meaning to him? This was stupid! He felt so messed up, confused, and it was the stupid butler's entire fault. Not like worrying about Lizi was already hard enough on him, now Sebastian had to go and shove his nose into everything…

Although he was at fault as well for stealing the book from Sebastian, if he hadn't…Everything would've been fine right? It was all because he wanted to know more about him! He ruined himself!

He sat there and heard the door open which made him blink and glance up, and as expected he saw the butler standing there as he did every morning. Although he supposed Sebastian would find it odd that he was up at such an early time of the morning, since he usually was the one waking him up at the early times of the morning from a deep slumber.

Sebastian found it odd, but not so odd; the master had a hard time sleeping these past few days so he simply couldn't blame him. Even after yesterday's event, he was up so early… This made him chuckle, he was hoping that it would've made him understand, but the boy merely remained confused, sitting there, oh so pathetically.

He stepped across the room smiling: "Good morning Bocchan, how was your sleep?" He asked politely, opening up the curtains to let some light into the room. He turned glancing over to the boy…Whom looked beautiful even when he just woke up. He smirked and stepped back over to the push cart he had brought into the room, setting everything up before the Earl as he remained within the comforts of his bed. Pancakes and blueberry flavored tea, the display before the master once again perfect, yep…He was one hell of a butler at everything he did.

When the master finished his breakfast, he proceeded to setting the plates and tray away on the push card. This routine had been the same for almost 5 years, now the master was going to get up and spread his arms, he was going to remove his robes, give him his morning bath, then dress him into proper clothes for the day to proceed.

And that he did, following the master into the washroom, he glanced down to see there was something unusual from the usual process on this very morning. He smirked, seeing the blush over the boy's cheeks. So was it affecting him so much? He tried to keep his composed face even if it was hard seeing the adorable change in the boy from yesterday. He leaned down and began sliding the garment from the boy, only to feel the boy slap his hands away which made him jump back in surprise.

He didn't think the situation would push things to this extent, he was taking this way too seriously if he was at the point of shoving him away: "Bocchan?"

Ciel shook his head, this was embarrassing, and everything was going to be embarrassing around the demon now: "I'll do it… You can't dress me up for the rest of my life." He said, removing his own clothing while Sebastian just decided to get the bath ready, saying sternly over to the Earl: "If I can't even do that, I'm not worthy of being the Phantomhive butler, but if you insist…"

Ciel knew he was taking this way too seriously; overly seriously, he couldn't let this get between them, but… Why was Sebastian acting so casual about it!? Why didn't he bring up the conversation about yesterday…Why didn't he hint anything!? Was it really just a dream, just a realistic dream…No, more like a nightmare! Or this was Sebastian wanted him to think of it…He was in no position to be using him for his own demonic needs!

He wanted to slap the demon! He irritated him beyond belief!

Oh how awkward the day was, everything about it, neither of them hardly spoke to one another unless it came down to business about the nights plan. Which Sebastian still didn't agree with, they both didn't know enough about their current target to make such deep life threatening plans but…

"The queen demands that we don't let another child fall victim to this man." Ciel had a point with this line; they needed to use the most effective procedure now, as too not disappoint the queen.

He would just need to be careful and make sure that the plan went perfectly, there was no flaw right?

"From what we've deducted, the criminal is a popular doctor…So the plan is simple; I'll run in as the bait. Although with how the crimes were done I suspect someone else is running about doing the man's dirty work at the same time, so I'll need you to sound off the alarm and take that this defense of his, while I remain on the enemy territory."

Sebastian stood there in the office, a quite bitter look on his face as the plan was described, sure, it was almost perfect, and he could easily discover where the boy was with the contract… Not to mention he did swear to always protect the boy and keep him alive until the contract was over. But something about the plan made his stomach turn uneasily.

He had no reason too though; the defense was going to be maybe an army of men which he could take down in about 8 minutes. Maybe a few dogs, bombs, nothing too horrible, and he would reach the master, save him, make sure the criminal was silenced or turned over to the police, and voila… There wasn't going to be even the scratch of a hair on the boy.

Maybe he had been in the human world for too long he was starting to get hungry?

"Pardon my curiosity, but there has been something bothering Bocchan since this morning, could it be lady Lizi----" Ciel slammed his hands down on the desk before him, a death wish glare in his visible eye: "And you bring this up now Sebastian!?" The current time was 7:30PM now, after a whole day, he just now brings everything up.

Sebastian had his usual emotionless face as he watched the kid throw his hissy fit, all this? Because of that, he went and showed him his weakness, showed him his lost of control.

"After all of that, you can't even mention a word about it all day, and when you dare say there's something wrong, you don't try and make it better, no! You question me about it! And then add in Lizi!? What will she think of me if she found out what happened… !? I'm not going to let you ruin me!!!!"

"Because of a book?" When Sebastian noticed he had the boys full attention out of his hissy fit, he bowed politely: "All I wished was to nurse that naivety from you with the book, to show you the possible couplings since you're obviously unhappy with lady Elizabeth." Ciel gritted his teeth, standing up from his chair almost knocking it back: "So you did lie to me! You monster!"

Sebastian closed his eyes, smirking: "I didn't lie, I did sleep while I was in the library, you just never specified what time."

Ciel hissed: "Tch…That's not the problem!"

Sebastian opened his eyes again, keeping his stern face: "Then what is it? Bocchan."

Ciel was getting seriously pissed off: "Don't pretend as if you don't know!"

If that wasn't it…Then… The dots finally connected in Sebastian's mind which almost made him burst out laughing. So this was what was pissing Ciel off so much? Sebastian grinned, asking the boy: "Did Bocchan have a nice dream of me then?"

"GET OUT!!!!"

Sebastian didn't even jump at the scream, and only bowed: "Very well…" He would return when the boy calmed down, there was no reasoning with anything if the boy was so enraged over something so simple. Was the boy scared of changing so much? Was it so horrible? Watching the boy lose his cool so fast over something so simple made him wonder if the boy was really going to be capable to get anything done.

He was actually so much more composed when he was younger, but then again, growing up meant there was to be some rather interesting discoveries along the course of his life. Some that made him wonder if the boy was actually going to be able to take it if he destroyed his current way of being into the adult world. Sure, the boy had the maturity of a 24 year old when it came to most things except his own bodily discoveries, and anything else inside the innocent life.

He sighed and merely went on with his butler needs then seeing as he would leave the other to sulk away in his study. He glanced up, seeing Finian, Meirin, Bard and Tanaka sitting around a removed plank from the floor… So the two were once again hunting for mice within the Estate? Sebastian sighed, this was definitely going to be bothersome for tonight.

He stepped up to them, watching the small group stand up like a bunch of soldier's before him. He merely eyed them before pointing to Meirin: "Meirin, have all the dishes been cleaned up yet?" He saw her go into sulking which meant no.

He then pointed to Finian: "You, have the garden's been removed of the weeds?" Once again, the job wasn't done.

He pointed to Bard: "Have the leftovers been thrown out?" Nope…

Sebastian just shifted his eyes towards Tanaka, and completely ignored the butler's existence as he sipped away at some warm tea. And the black butler just went on his way towards finishing up the work while the nuisances merely sulked away.

All the work merely took minutes to be done, his mind of course wandering multiple places as he went on with his natural work. What was he to do? Never did he think that Ciel was going to go to such extents from the mere contents of a book. And now blame him for a dream? Not that he minded the small fact that Ciel had went on dreaming about him overnight from this. Maybe he would turn the dreams to a reality?

The mere purpose of the book was merely to make the boy discover the relationship possibilities, something he probably wasn't aware of considering he had remained most of his life locked up within the mansion.

He sighed, glancing off to the side while remaining in the butler room now that all other things had been finished. The bell ran announcing the master wanted him in the library now. He sighed and stood, hoping the young master had calmed down now that he was given sometime alone.

But as he stepped inside the library, he could still feel that the boy was infuriated with him.

Ciel turned around and gave a long sigh: "Sebastian, it's time for us to leave…" Sebastian glanced to the time on his pocket watch, then nodded and bowed his head down to the young master. He kept his conversations short as he followed the master down towards the carriage.

The young master had taken on the appearance of a mere village boy to blend in with the crowds. And Sebastian was driving him to the hospital so that he could go on with his end of the plan. Sebastian, on the other hand, was going to play the part of a detective about to reveal the mysteries of the death to awaken the defense that the boy had discovered.

Although before, he had some time to kill, so maybe he would go and buy some necessity for the mansion while he was out.

Ciel though stepped out of the carriage, wearing the rather poor boy outfit which hugged him perfectly. Stepping into the building, he began his acting, coughing with his hand in front of his mouth; he went up to the front desk to ask for a doctor that could be available to see him.

The woman of course directed him to the bed, this James doctor which he had as the prime suspect.

Ciel nodded, and followed the woman into the doctor's office, letting the door close behind him; he smiled sweetly over to the man sitting at his desk with his bag of doctor devices sitting beside him. Perfect…Now let this little game begin.

00000000000000000000

End


	3. Chapter 3: Black Death

Me: Alright, so shit finally hits the fan! I've actually spent quite sometime thinking about this and finally find myself satisfied with the results of what might happen in the future.

Eiko: -snickers- Shishishi…

Me: … Anyways, although with the current situation I have planned, I fear my imagination has once again drove me into a long term story which I will strengthen myself into trying to finish (considering the wonderful amount of interesting reviews I have been blessed with, while a mere chapter was released.) 5 is good enough for me, and has surely surpassed my current records with previous Fanfics.

So thank you all those who have reviewed, and please keep up with the feedback.

Oh and before I forget…

-Hands Arie a Lemon before mimicking a Sebastian smile.- You asked for this?

Sebastian: -Holds up a 0 score board.-

Ciel: -Still trying to get over the shock from reading the first chapter.-

Chapter 3: Black Death

A doctor…

The man surely didn't look like one.

He was young, probably in his 20's or something… Slim, but with a figure… A beauty that could much compare to Sebastian's in many ways, although the demon's reason for his appearance was his demonic blood…Could it be possible for a human to compare?

A seductive face, and his hair, the bangs; a sunshine blonde with crimson tips flowing down to his collarbone. The back of his hair layered into a long flowing rat tail, the hair in contrast with the bangs was a dark violet; which simply couldn't be natural. But the violet colored eyebrows made you wonder if it even was possible for this man to have dyed his hair in such a contrasted color.

Ciel had an odd turning sensation in his stomach…Maybe because his calculations of the man's appearance added up to…100% off. Although the man's appearance shouldn't matter, right? He still had his plan; the strategy should be no different then what he had predicted.

He sighed and watched the doctor remove his glasses, calmly studying the boy before him, although his face didn't change from a rather dull bored look: "What may I do for you today young sir?"

Wait…Did he even have the right guy here? He asked himself, but quickly jumped into his acting: "I caught a cold, and was seeking some antibiotics…"

The doctor paused for sometime, and then nodded, reaching over for his bag, he placed it upon the top of the desk: "Very well, please have a seat…"

Ciel nodded and went over to sit down, keeping a stern, cold expression on his face as always…Such a sourpuss.

James went over to the boy whom remained seated on the long white table, carrying various devices as he reached over and grabbed the boy's chin, letting him open his mouth as he went on with the inspection: "Even with a small cold, it is well that you dropped by and visited, with this sudden spread of the black plague…"

Ciel's eye widened, before he suddenly paused and merely glared at the doctor before him: "There hasn't been a case of the plague since the end of the 17th century. This is the 19th century there is absolutely no way that the plague could…."

James chuckled and placed a finger to Ciel's lips before pulling it back: "You're well educated…" Ciel grit, his teeth…What was with this guy!? He pulled his eyes away while the doctor went on with his inspection; of course taking down notes…While Ciel went on observing the man's work. Except for the odd behavior and sudden bring up of the devastating historical event, and the weird fact that he mentioned there was a spread…While if there was, he would've well known of it before anyone else.

Well, other then that, the man seemed perfectly like a normal doctor. There wasn't even the slightest hint of excitement on him while he slid his hands under his shirt to listen to his breathing and heart beat. Nothing, not a twitch, not a slight look of surprise, a shudder, no… He was doing his work like a perfectly well educated doctor, quite capable of becoming a royal doctor with his composure only.

That was until…

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive…." The doctor once again turned to the boy, a sudden glare within his mismatched blue and green eyes, bringing his arms behind his back, he continued: "Why would you present yourself before me, without even having the slightest bit of a minimal cold, or throat ache… Your body is in perfect condition." He smirked: "Might you have a suspicion held to my name?"

There was nothing he could do…Nothing was going as planned, he had expected the man to advance himself upon him from the sight of being a mere boy, with the situation perfect as well since he would be the last client of the day for the doctor… He simply couldn't understand why the doctor wasn't taking this as a perfect opportunity, not only that, but now, the doctor knew just why he was here.

A smirk appeared on the boy's lips, as he bowed his head slightly: "Well, well, guess it can't be helped…" He glanced back up to the doctor: "Why yes, I head of Phantomhive, and I came here with a special request from the queen…"

His expression suddenly grew to a colder one: "James , are you the one responsible for the chain of murders occurring upon small boy's?"

There was a long moment of silence, Ciel fully expecting the doctor to object and give a steady alibi, since he was more then ready to admit he had done a mistake in his calculations somewhere.

"Yes I am…" Ciel almost jumped out of his skin, his eye fixed upon the doctor before him, completely speechless. Never in his 15 years of existence has he ever come across something like this…Not even during his 5 years as a ruler of the Phantomhive Manor…Nothing even close, there was usually an alibi, a plead, a trick, no… This man straightforwardly told him that he was indeed, the one responsible for the deaths of so many.

The doctor bowed before the Earl, placing a hand on his chest respectfully, he then stood up straight once more, glaring down at the Earl: "I expected you to come and join me tonight, with your guardian, but as expected, you discovered me quite well, and the fact of my guardians…" He smirked: "Although your miscalculation was of their bloodline and their number." He closed his eyes: "And that I was a step ahead of you, on the research of the background of your butler."

"Please do not worry about the identity of your butler; I too have quite the amount of skeletons in my closet…Especially towards young delicious boys such as yourself." He tilted his head slightly, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe.

His expression remained dark as he stepped forward towards the boy who was quick to react.

Ciel reached behind himself and pulled out his hand gun which he pointed straight towards the man's forehead, then pulled the trigger. The bullet like an obedient dog shot forward and surprisingly hit its target right into the red circle. Even in his moment of panic, Ciel was able to manage a perfect hit.

Panting heavily from the fear, the Earl's mind still swam over the current event as he watched the man stumble back; ready to watch the corpse hit the ground…How was he to explain this one? There had to be evidence of his actions somewhere in this room, right?

Although was evidence really needed if the body didn't hit the ground? No, it stood there, the wound upon the man's forehead bubbled before shooting forward into the form of strange tentacles that spread over the walls of the room.

Ciel sat there in horror, looking up at the now red stained room which quickly closed around him. A cackle, a dark cackle echoed through the room as merely the disgusting sound of the slimy tentacles was heard moving about, then a sting… And everything went black.

James smirked victoriously watching the boy stumble forward into darkness. The parts of himself returning…He fixed his collar and chuckled, which then turned into a cough as he brought his hand to his mouth to catch the bullet: "Such bothersome things for a child to be holding." He placed the bullet into his pocket, rubbed his forehead with a cringe, and then stepped forward towards the sleeping boy.

He picked up the syringe as well placing it in his pocket, crouching down by the boy; he smiled gently and moved a hand to wipe a few strands of hair away from the boy's face: "So beautiful… Although foolish for throwing yourself in the mouth of the wolf." He wrapped his arms around the small figure and held him close, coming to a stand once again, he stepped out to change his location.

Meanwhile…

Sebastian stood sat there on the roof top, sparkles in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks as he observed the beauty before him…The soft delicate multicolored soft fur, those sweet delicate looking ears…Those paws, which he could stroke for days on end... Their soft vivid emitted sounds vibrating from their chests to express their pleasures, which could soften any soul into giving them what they wanted;

Cats---such wonderful creatures.

He kept on pressing on the soft cushions of the Calico's paws while it purred and mewled happily. A wide spread smile over his face in delight at the wonderful small creature, completely forgetting of his current mission with taking care of the Earl.

That was until a soft sing song voice came from the shadows around him. His blood stained eyes stared up, while the small creature in his lap decided to take its leave with a hiss and a dash. Sebastian stood from his current sitting position to stare around the shadows, a sickening feeling in his stomach once again making its appearance.

The voice kept on changing its direction which made him cringe, then leap forward towards the voice, deciding to drop it and merely go for the sense of an inhuman being having made its appearance. Although it wasn't one of another demon, no there was a human in all of this, a human was it? No there was more to the creature but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Although there was also another presence, and that one was definitely not of a human.

His feet connected with the ground, his eyes once again set straight before him and a voice was the one that greeted him.

"Ah he came!"

And a different female voice: "Ah yes, he came."

Many different boxes were set out in the empty town square, one which a small boy with silver hair sat upon, the bangs of his hair covering half of his face, while a strange torn top hat sat at the top of his head, a tattered tail coat patched with different colored patches covered him alongside with a dirty white vest and torn scarf finished the half assed aristocrat look.

This one was the one he remained completely confused about, but this other…Wasn't a demon, but her looks were obviously that of an inhuman. Horns peeked from the side of her shoulder length black hair, while glowing yellow eyes seemed to be peering into someone's soul. She was tall and well built, obviously a melee fighter compared to her counterpart.

Also wearing a black tail coat which remained half buttoned, and split at her breasts revealing more skin then needed. Black short shorts remained about her waist, with thigh high black boots to finish the rather skimpy attire…

"A succubus and a human never thought I'd see the day." The woman chuckled and tilted her head: "Oh so you already figured me out? Well then, I suppose we need to be slightly more careful with you then expected." She chuckled, while the one remaining seated beside her merely snickered, a grim smirk the only thing currently visible on his face.

Sebastian kept his composed smile, eyes remaining set upon the one before him as he continued on with the conversation: "So you're hiding something? I suppose me simply asking politely for some explanations won't quite cut it…" He chuckled and bowed: "As much as I would love to remain within your company for some enjoyable conversations, I have some important matters to attend to."

Finally the small boy beside the succubus spoke up: "You won't find him." He snickered: "Master and the boy are probably now long gone, somewhere where you can't find them." The boy cackled: "He knew, he knew very well that you would arrive to save him, I told him, and now we'll simply take their location to our graves." He cackled out insanely.

Sebastian was quite disturbed with this current unexpected situation. He should've known…That there was something fishy; he should've read over the master's work, he should've made sure it was perfectly safe even if the boy was so sure of himself. He had expected everything to be fine, even with a few miscalculations, that it would be something minor he could easily slip around and go save the young master.

Never in the world would he have expected the miscalculation to be something like the mere fact; they knew that they were going to be uncovered and prepared them selves for it.

He glared slightly, deciding to simply not put up an argument about it, he began stepping past the creatures through the boxes, which only resulted in the boy throwing a dagger before him…Which missed completely and buried itself with one of the buildings across the square.

Sebastian gave a suspicious look to the side, but only kept on walking only to feel something dig within his skin. His eyes glanced down before him, seeing a razor sharp wire had been attached to the knife when the boy threw it, which was why he had been so off target.

Sebastian's eyes shifted to the side to see the boy currently snickering at him, only to see the boy's hands lift, hands bearing the small throwing knives at each finger. He began throwing them at the demon, whom simply dodged them and kept himself out of the way of the wires, so he didn't get caught in the cage the boy was attempting to form.

He had seen this style before which was why he has such a simple time avoiding the wires. Although it did get tricky, he knew that if there was even the slightest flaw in his movements, he could fall pray to the boy. Yet without the contract, Sebastian knew that there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to beat these two when ever they decided to team up on him.

Yet neither of them seemed like they really wished to kill them.

The succubus sat back enjoying the view, instead of helping her counterpart whom seemed like he was having fun even if he was failing.

Wait…the two were trying to buy time! He once again glared and went right to speeding his movements towards the easiest way to escape his hunters, only to see the succubus appear before him and knock him away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…No running away during our fun time. That would just be plain out rude."

Sebastian was starting to get quite irritated with the woman's words. If the contract was breached, that would mean he would have no possession over Ciel's soul and the boy would pass away…And he wouldn't be capable of seeing the boy ever again. He growled and slowly stood up, clenching his fists tightly at his side while he merely smirked up to the woman standing before him: "You're right; it would be highly impolite for me to run away…"

There was no helping it; he would need to fight the two.

Sebastian reached down and used his teeth to remove his gloves from his hands, letting them fly away with the wind; he let his crimson eyes befall the succubus before him. The woman cackled lightly, drawing the sword from her back.

She tapped the dull side of her blade against her shoulder, the other hand on her hip: "So we're finally going to get serious mister demon? Can't say you're my type, but I'll dance with you." The boy still seated upon the large box glanced up to the woman through his hair, mumbling: "As if anyone would want to dance with you Amelia." The woman snapped at the boy: "Shut up Eiko~!! As if you'd even try to help you coward!"

Eiko groaned and brought his pinky into his ear, glancing away from the woman: "Huh? Thinking I'd play two on one, you really are a cheap bitch." He then smirked: "Besides, I want to watch you die."

Sebastian just patiently waited as the two went on with their little arguments. He could see that the succubus was getting agitated over the boy's words. Was he really that smart? Maybe he shouldn't take that human…Thing for granted; even if he had the feel as if he was a human, there was more to him then met the eye, a lot more. He then glanced back over to the succubus, and smirked, extending out his hand: "Now shall we?"

The battle seemed pretty even between the two, although with Eiko studying the fight, he knew the succubus was going to lose. His earlier predicaments were getting to her and side shifting her from the battle. Even if the demon wasn't at his full strength, he was interesting… He really began to wonder how wonderful the battle would've been if the fight had been at both their full potentials… But unfortunately, it wasn't so.

Both were panting, pathetic, just about to fall over, although the demon's slick mind escaped him from his exhausted state when Amelia threw a blind blow in the demon's direction, and he was able to slip around her and trap her within the wires that he had set up earlier, using his own attack against his counterpart.

"Quite impressive." Eiko snickered and jumped up, giggling wickedly before making some weird dance move which left him to stumble over and fall onto his back on the box he had been sitting on: "It got me so excited~! I almost creamed myself!"

The words made Sebastian shudder…Just what was wrong with this kid…

The demon butler was bleeding, bruised, a tear of blood sliding down his face from the fight between the succubus and himself. He glared at the kid before him, not quite in the mood to be playing around with him as well, he needed to go: "I'm glad you were entertained by my performance, but I have no time to play with untrained kids."

Eiko snickered wickedly some more, singing to himself: "Ring around the rosie,

Pocket full of posies,

Ashes, ashes,

We all fall dead~!"

Sebastian merely kept his stern face, wondering just what this kid had up his sleeves, although it wasn't like he was stupid enough to not know the meaning behind the song: "what are you planning?"

Eiko snickered: "During the 14th century, a black death evolved itself within Central China, which was mutated along with these little lovely creatures." He said, reaching into a small crack in the box he was sitting on to pull out a black rat, holding it close while petting it, his legs folding themselves under him sitting Indian style on top of the box while playing with the rat as if he would a small doll.

"The disease became Water born and traveled along with the ships, the poor ones mostly since these little babies would slip themselves into the ships with the cargo, and spread their fleas all over clothes so they would hop onto humans, or the rats themselves would die within the ship, and the fleas would find new hosts amongst men."

Eiko snickered lightly: "So anyways, this deadly virus went all over, until it finally devastated this very country…Yes, England, all of it was terribly destroyed by the Black Death, killing off families by the handful, people remained in never ending fear of this disease for it was thought to be the apocalypse by many… God's judgment upon England! It was terrible! Historical! Beautiful!" He cackled insanely, so excited that he actually ended up strangling the pet he had made himself during the process: "Masters Disease, it was wonderful! But not quite perfect…"

He chuckled: "And now, England rests in peace doesn't it? Oh there are these little problems here and there, which the queen can easily slap off…But let's see how she deals with this one? That Victoria, she really made my master mad you know…" He grinned, and giggled: "So let's see how England deals with this version of the Black Death!" He stood up, bringing his little nose up to rub against the dead rats, glancing down to the demon, he threw his arms up in the air throwing the rat while he was at it: "And you're here to witness everything~!!!"

Sebastian couldn't believe what he was seeing, all to the hands of a human…He decided he wouldn't stick around here for much longer, he shifted his eyes to the side, deciding to take this time to go on a search for the young master.

And for some reason, Eiko didn't stop him as he dashed off in the direction where he felt the contract.

"You're way too late demon boy…" He glanced over to the side where Amelia's body had been laying not too long ago, and his mouth curled down in a frown: "Well well…This wasn't expected…" He wasn't too pleased with this one, where had that bitch gone now?

He shrugged though, and jumped up and down breaking the lock on the boxes, letting his little red eyed vermin's free amongst the town, his sleeves brought up to his mouth as he cackled insanely, and once again began bouncing up and down while spinning singing the little rhyme.

He hopped from one box to the other, letting his little friends free within the streets of London, to go from one household to the other, and spread the disease amongst the poor citizens of England…

In hopes that one successful rat would make it's way within the royal palace.

Eiko bounced off the box, skipping happily as he made his way to a store, kicking the door open; he smirked at the store owners: "Could I borrow your phone? Why yes I can!? Oh you're so nice!" He flicked a flea at the man's face then bounced over to the phone, pressing the phone to his ear; he composed the number on the turn dial and began chanting on the phone when the person on the other end picked up: "Hey honey~! Missed me!? OH GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!? Amelia died! Mhm! She's dead! Killed over! Croaked~! The demon got to her, guess she wasn't strong enough after all~!" He giggled insanely: "But I did her job! And I got the shipyards and a few carriages too~!" He grinned proudly at himself.

While the other on the phone gave him new orders, he pouted seeing the residents of the shop had gone to yell out police in the streets…Bothersome people. He pouted slightly watching them before he nodded at the phone: "Kay kay, well some people are being annoying so I'm going to go kill them kay? See you soon sugar plum~!" And with that he hung up and stretched his arms over his head, grinning, starting to happily strut off after the people actually asking for help, and those bothersome cocky cops.

In the end, they'd all fall dead anyways…

Ciel on the other hand, was in a much more bothersome situation.

He slowly glanced up feeling his eye slowly focusing away from the drugged state. When his vision finally cleared, he noticed he was in a dim lit stone room… Where was he? His head was pulsing, and he could hardly recall what he had gotten in this mess for.

But when everything finally fell together, he went to squirm, and realized just what the man had been up too while he was knocked out.

There was a collar keeping him attached to the wall on a chain, inside the collar, there was a thin blade, not thick or long enough to hit any veins within his neck, but merely pierce through the skin, although he knew if he struggled too much, the blade would pierce a hole big enough to make it fatal for his body.

Or if he stayed here for too long, he was to be drained of his blood anyways, since the warm liquid was already dripping down his neck. Not to mention it was the same for the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

He tried to reach up to get the eye patch from his eye, but the chains were too short. And he was unable to bend down to move the patch in any way no matter what he did. He couldn't squirm or tug too much…This was…

He glanced over and noticed the creature sitting not too far off, quite pleasantly sitting upon a bed: "So you're finally awake, young Earl."

Ciel kept quiet, never having been so scared for himself in his life…Nothing was going according to plan, and now… He could feel the cold air brushing over his body but didn't dare to look down…Was this it? Everything he worked for, for his family, all of it, it was going to end here…

No! Sebastian was going to come for him: "Sebast--- "

James chuckled: "Don't you worry, he's coming…" He stood and walked over to the young Earl, reaching down and grabbing his chin: "So beautiful, too bad I won't have anymore time with you then what has been planned…" He leaned down, nibbling on the soft flesh of the boy's ear: "Oh well… Might as well make with the time we have…"

Ciel tensed, shuddered, felt disgusting everywhere…He didn't want this, not from him…

Not from anyone…

Anyone else but…

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000

End…

Me: Ugh…After this my brain is completely fried~! I apologize to anyone if the information thrown up there wasn't accurate in any form or way, because unfortunately I'm a complete moron that never paid attention in school, EVER!

But I didn't want to throw any form of bullshit in my story for a storyline, and decided that I would read up on the Black Plague while writing the chapter. So I don't know if the dates might be off, or anything, but something is going to make me look like a complete moron on this story which is why I deeply apologize.

Ciel: You are an idiot now stop writing this blasphemous story this instant -_-;;; It's making me sick.

Sebastian: -sitting there currently updating himself on the latest chapters.-


	4. Chapter 4: XIII

_Me: -Glances down to the comment made by Kid9535 and suddenly bursts into laughter.- OH HO HO HO HO!!!! [Please insert Ouran high school host club Otaku laughter over there.]_

_Ciel: She did…_

_Sebastian: …Yes, yes she did…_

_Me: Well it wasn't really ABUSE, it was more like I stole his weapon idea because it looked cool…And I have no creativity what's so ever. Although I wasn't looking at a complete replica of Belphegor being used, no, no not at all! You see…_

_Eiko description~!_

_Mentally, Eiko is highly more insane, highly, highly…That is. And stumbles more towards the stupid side, he holds no pride in being intelligent, and just merely gives off the air that he's a complete and outmost moron to anyone._

_I didn't really think someone would end up pointing a finger at me screaming: "GUILTY!!!!", while all I did was make a weird mix of the undertaker, Mystic, Belphegor and Jim Carey to make Eiko… o.o…Never saw that one coming did you?_

_Although now that I look over my work, I see where you're coming from, Eiko has the whole Belphegor feel… But you can't have a tree without a seed right?_

_So I'm sorry if the whole situation has turned you off from my story, but it is impossible to look at Eiko thinking I'm mimicking Belphegor._

_If I told you Johnny Depp used the mix of Pipi la pue (Sp?) and Keith Richards to make his version of Jack Sparrow, would the character be seen differently? ((Which he actually did…))_

_Although I do realize I'm using bits and pieces of creations to make my own…Which isn't right, I once again lift my hands and make my amends to all those whom I have disappointed with this._

_And before I get my head bitten off by anyone else and get told I ABUSE of things… [Doesn't abuse of anything except oxygen and music]:_

_Amelia was based off my Fable 2 character._

_And James…Well…He lives in my closet? –As far as I know, this character was set on my own creativity, but my mind does play tricks on me and make connections to other things at times…-_

_Ciel: Feel any better now that you ranted?_

_Me: -Reaching for the cigarettes.- Must…Can't…Murdering…Instinct…Rising…-Gets knocked out by Sebastian.-_

Chapter 4: XIII

The demon ran, ran as fast as he could while one arm remained around his waist holding his side, where the sword had pierced through his waist, even if his arms were just as wounded as every other part of his body. That blade…There was something on it to slow him down on his progress wasn't there? He felt the burning sensation course through his veins as he kept up his sprinting in the direction of the master.

While running, he could feel and see the shadow of the boy chasing after him. And he wasn't trying to keep himself invisible either with the way he kept on singing and giggling loudly while chasing after the demon: "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies…" As he would sing along, the screams of the citizens could be heard, the shadows of the villagers collapsing to the floor all around the demon as he ran. It didn't bother him; his goal was to save Ciel…

Although the one chasing him was giggling maniacally, spinning and twirling along the streets as he followed the screams like a beautiful tune. Success was written all over the streets of London with the sight of the bubonic corpses sprawled over the floor.

Sebastian simply couldn't understand these damn humans…His eyes shifted behind his shoulder as he watched the other go on his merry go round. He didn't have time to waste with this, let the other be in his little heaven.

Although as long as his young masters presence remained, he knew he wasn't too late, thank goodness…

Reaching a cellar door, he gritted his teeth together; there was obviously going to be some form of trap down there, and he was going to get caught up in it as soon as he stepped in he was sure of it. With his blood tainted with what ever poison there was on the blade, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid what ever trap would be set up. He panted heavily; his vision was getting blurry already.

He used his strength to break the lock of the cellar and push the heavy doors open, slowly letting his steps lead him down the stairs…His eyes shifting back to see the boy didn't follow him…Just what was going on here? He knew something was up, there was no way the boy would've simply let him step into here. But the boy seemed quite idiotic so maybe his ADD let him slip off, he was simply lucky he supposed…

His eyes shifted about, stepping further down the dark and damp cellar, hearing rats squeaking and running its way around… Not to mention with this Black Death running around and the increased amount of rats…Things were indeed going to get problematic, and there was actual fear stirring in the demon's chest. Ciel was still so young, it will be easy for him to catch such a disease, and with this curse…You never go back, how long was it again? 6 days? And the death took you over with no hopes of a cure.

The demon swallowed down a lump and took to a sprint down to cellar; no, he couldn't let this happen… Not yet, sure, the goal inside of him had always been to protect the young master until he could take into possession his soul. But would things really be the same? Returning into the demon world with the boy as his possession… Knowing Ciel, swaying the boy while he was his mere possession would be impossible. If anything, getting close to Ciel could only be done while he was still considered Ciel's dog.

He could do anything perfectly, everything, or so he thought… Love was still so new and he was worst then Meirin doing her tasks when it came to it. He had never felt anything for anyone before, everyone was his possession, his toy, a pathetic meaningless soul.

But this boy, no there was so much more to him.

A buzzing sound came to the demon's ears, which made him tense and stop in his dash, although just as he stopped, sharp bolting pain began spreading through every inch of his limbs, an ear piercing scream coming from the demon, finding he was incapable of moving until the pain stopped, and his energy remained completely drained. He fell down to his knee's and panted; a deep growl heard emitting from his chest.

Without any sight of the contract, he felt so worthless…

"Did that hurt demon-san?" That boy from was seen hanging upside down over the demon, his hair finally out of his face which would reveal two large red hues. The demon glared up: "What the hell are you?" The boy tilted his head, before a cackle escaped his lips: "A human, you idiot." He dropped down, standing up straight again, a snicker escaping his lips as he flailed his oversized sleeves around, grinning widely: "And you're even more of an idiot for falling for my trap…What are you going to do now mister demon? Hit me?"

Rage was boiling up within the demon, and he of course, did as the boy mentioned, starting with a punch at the boy's face, attempts of tearing the boy apart shown through the whole time torturing the boy…

But for some reason, all his efforts were going no where. The boy merely laid there giggling as if he was being tickled through it all, and even… Sebastian pulled back glaring down at the boy in disgust…Wait, this was all a plan to wear him out!

"My, my you finally picked up on it! Took you long enough you idiot." He laughed out and stood up, twirling bruised and cut everywhere but he still giggled and went strutting off: "Now for the next little plans~! Better be careful mister demon!" He went off giggling insanely, which would leave Sebastian to growl, standing up and leaning himself against the wall…

He had just finished beating him up…How could a human have so much energy after that!? He coughed, pushing his body to move forward further down the cellar tunnel, his eyes being careful of any traps, one more thing like that…And he was done for…

Ciel felt like he was going to throw up, those hands running over his figure, it was nothing like he wanted! Dreaming of Sebastian like this didn't make him feel so sick; he didn't feel any pleasure from it! Nothing!

"S-stop! I SAID STOP IT!!!" He felt the warm mouth connect with his neck, while fingers stroked over his member and began slipping in and out of his inside. He tensed and winced in pain. Disgust, all of it disgusting! He couldn't squirm, he couldn't move, he couldn't pull away…There was nothing he could do except remain there as the man did on his way.

But there was something…

"Why is your mouth so dry?" Not only that, but there was no force, no longing, no lust, it was like he was doing this because he had too. He narrowed his eyes to the side, to meet the man's mismatched ones.

The doctor merely snapped at him: "Silence…" He removed his fingers, letting his figure slip itself free of its clothing, which made Ciel scream: "DON'T DO THIS IF YOU'RE NOT WILLING! What's wrong with you!!!??"

The man behind him smirked: "I see you're experienced if you knew that my mouth being dry meant I had no will in this." He leaned down and cooed: "If you hate it so much just close your eyes and endure for a bit longer." Ciel tensed feeling the member against his entranced, which made him bite hard down onto his bottom lip, then snap again: "YOU IDIOT!" He didn't understand, he didn't get it, and what did he mean, endure!? If he didn't even want to do this, why was he forcing himself!?

"It doesn't have to be this way…" His eyes shifted down, only to catch a glimpse of the man's arm…covered in stitches as if he had been sewn together: "What are you?" Although there was no movement behind him…Except this uncomfortable feeling, it wasn't being pushed any further.

There was a long silence, a cold pause… Ciel could feel his heartbeat pounding within his ears, his eye blurring over, although he knew he needed to hold on. His blood continued dripping down his figure and onto the stone floor. This was dangerous, terrible, how much longer did he have? And where was Sebastian…He promised, and if…Then he would've lied to him. Was this it? Was he never going to see Sebastian again? Fail as the head of the Phantomhive family… Die to the hands of this pedophile, no…wait.

"Jaaaames~! Just letting you know that little demon-man is…" It was that freak boy, whom glanced over in the generation of the two and gasped, bringing his covered hands up to his mouth, a few fleas jumping off of him: "Uh-oh! Seems I came in at the wrong time!"

The figure behind Ciel merely muttered: "Go away Eiko…" Eiko merely pouted, folding his arms: "No! I want to play too…"

That boy, he got so annoying sometimes… James growled, letting his eyes glare up at the boy while he kept his arms around the Phantomhive, his hands having completely stopped with their motion: "You know if you stick around he'll get mad…"

Ciel didn't understand a word of what was going on, he'll get mad? This meant there had to be someone else pulling the strings… So all of this was a big failure in the end!? Had he not done the slightest bit of progress through this!? He growled, his fists balling despite the pain being emitted from the shackles.

The boy before the two of them merely giggled, crawling forward on the ground to let his tongue lick up along the blood being emitted from the collar: "Mmmm… Oh James you little sourpuss, that pervert'll settle for anything." He giggled, his tongue licking along the blood having been spread over the boys body, then up to around the collar for some fresher drinks.

Unexpectedly though, a spike grazed over the Earl's shoulder knocking back the boy before him back against the wall before any reaction to the boy's molesting was taken. A disgusting snapping sound was then heard, his eye only showing shock and disgust as his eyes remained upon the boy that had been alive merely seconds ago.

The boy was sprawled over the floor, the large spike completely impaled through his chest sticking out, not even the slightest bit of a movement coming from him…That's it? That's all that it took.

He couldn't feel the one behind him anymore which made him panic…How could he sneak his way out of this one? He heard footsteps, his eye shifting to the side to watch the figure step around the Earl…

Ciel didn't say anything, merely watched as a key was thrown before him, a chuckle escaping his lips: "You're right; it doesn't have to be this way." His voice changed, which made the Earl tense then glare: "What's going on!? If you tell me! Then everything can be settled and…"

James glared over his shoulder: "It won't be that easy…" He sighed, shifting his eyes to the side over to the body of the boy laying there: "He's not dead, merely knocked out for a while. It seems your demon friend did a number on him so he's taking a little nap there…" He closed his eyes: "There's no more I can do, but thank you…" He glanced back up: "Read, and study my words very well… Before I lost myself, I predicted everything that is currently happening, but there is no time for me anymore…I lost my battle, but you're only beginning yours. Don't let him get you…"

Ciel's eye widened once more: "What are you talking about!? Lost your battle!? Don't give up so damn easily! Tell me! Explain!" Although before he could go on, he was stunned completely as two large mechanic angel wings burst from the doctors back, Blades remaining at the tip of each bone mimic, blue, green and red wires tangling themselves around the black metal sheets. The stitches, they were indeed everywhere on his body, a large cross painted over where the man's heart would reside, anywhere but his face, just what was going on?

He watched the body of the man start glowing then levitate until the roof of their current location was destroyed, the mechanical angel hovering up high within the sky before self destructing. Ciel noticed the ceiling of the building starting to crash down… But before any contact was made, warmth finally engulfed his body once more just like that time.

"Sebastian…" It seemed the demon had made it just in time… A long sigh escaped his lips, the demon already proceeding with making sure the collar and shackles were removed from the young Earl's figure.

"You're really late…" He didn't know what to feel, what to do, how to feel anymore…Just what had just happened?! It all went so fast, none of it made sense to him. Just what was that man? What did he mean? Was everything really over? The man said it was just beginning… There was no way, he didn't want part in any of this.

"Bocchan?"

Sebastian's voice…It sounds so weak. The Earl's eye wandered up to meet Sebastian, he looked pathetic again, just like that time, was he acting again? No… No he could feel the demon panting, and trembling in weakness and worry… The Earl's head leaned forward against the demon's chest…So warm, he felt safe again… He just wanted to sleep, he felt so weak… Disgusting, he never wanted something like this to happen again.

The demon wasn't moving though, even if he wanted to go home. His eye glared up to the demon: "Take me home Sebastian…" Although he glanced to the side when the warmth left him again, only to see Sebastian fall to the side on the ground. His eye widened, and he grabbed the clothing of the demon, shaking him: "Sebastian! Sebastian! Don't you start pulling this on me!"

He was scared? Was he… This was the first time he saw Sebastian fall like that: "Hey! Idiot…Open your eyes…" He growled: "This isn't funny!" Although no response, none of it… Sebastian, he looked so terribly wounded, the blood, the tattered clothing, bruises…And he seemed so much paler then he usually was: "I order you to stop this! You swore never to leave me! YOU CAN'T BREAK THE CONTRACT SEBASTIAN!!!" But once again there was no response…

"Oi…"

"Sebastian…"

Not even the slightest movement was seen from the demon…

"Sebastian….Seb…"

There was a finger movement finally. So Ciel proceeded to grabbing the side of the demon and shaking him violently: "WAKE UP!!!" Although that used up way too much energy from the already weakened Earl, he fell forward, his entire body shaking from a mix of weakness, fear, pain, anger, worry…. All of those feelings, he hated them all! And there they were, swirling inside his heart, making him feel so weak…

His entire body, it hurt, everything hurt, everything ached, burned, his head was swimming from the weakness, he could feel himself slowly slipping, but yet still insisted on moving…No, and he was worried about Sebastian, his demon! His dark angel… HIS SERVANT!

Although there was finally a movement from the demon, a warm arm slipped from under the small Earl's body to move above of it, he was tugged into a warm embrace from the demon… Probably using up more of the demon's strength then needed.

"Sleep…" Was all that was capable of being muttered from the demon…Before there was a lack of movement once again… The Earl tensed, just about ready to go on a rampage again when his head leaned forward… There was still a heart beat…

He pressed his head closer against the demon's chest, he was warm…And that melodic repetitive sound was slowly lulling him…

Maybe the demon was right…For now…

His mind slipped into complete darkness wrapped up within the demon's embrace, for now…

When the Earl awoke again, he was wrapped up in a bed of comforters and over exaggerated amount of pillows. Which made the boy sit up in horror, where was he now!? Although glancing around, he noticed he was once again within his chambers, a sigh of relief escaped his lips, and then he heard the soothing voice.

"How are you feeling, Bocchan?" The Earl glanced over to see the demon standing there, tea served and waiting for his awakening…

He noticed there was not even the slightest scratch on the demon: "Was that all…?" He brought his fingers to his neck feeling bandages there, which made him tense: "Then…"

"The young master was asleep for 5 days, it seemed the exhaustion of having abnormal sleep and the wounds caught up to you…"

Ciel groaned, running his fingers through his hair: "That long huh?" The demon nodded, setting the tea on the nightstand with a smirk: "Finally a tea cup that hasn't gone to waste…"

The Earl forced his body to sit with his legs dangling off the side of the bed, everything on his body still hurt but he couldn't sleep for any longer. He brought the tea cup to his lips, trying to get his thoughts back together: "5 days…Doesn't that mean that Lizi will…"

"She was asked to delay the visit for a bit longer…"

A sigh of relief escaped the Earl's lips, while the demon continued: "A diary was retrieved from that night; I suggest you read it when your body is better…"

000000000000000

End,

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5: Sweetest Poison

_Me: I see an Otaku… -scarred face- _

_Ciel: Yeah…Otaku…_

_Sebastian: …Definitely Otaku. _

_Me: -Sighs and places hand on forehead-, look, because I stole a general idea for a weapon doesn't mean I'm ABUSING of someone else's creation. Let's put it this way, every Movie Director, writer, artist what's so ever, has to base their imagination off of someone else's creation, or nature itself! Do you know how many popular movies/books these days are based off of others creations and altered to their preference? _

_Well that's what I'm doing, I took his weapons, and used them, got a problem? Please stop reading the fanfic…_

_And I appreciate constructive criticism, not a contest of what you believe my characters were based off of. _

_No I did not base James off of said character, I know the whole stitches look was used in PLENTY of animes before, but when I put James together in my mind, I didn't really connect the dot with any known characters. _

_I just like stitches on characters, I believe they're cool…The whole sewn up doll look – Snickers all guilty like.- _

_The undertaker is NOTHING! Like Belphegor, if you're going to make a comment please think about things before you throw it into reviews. _

_Belphegor: Calm, intelligent, well thought and a bit on the creepy 'I am better then you' side. He's only really insane when he sees his own blood. _

_Undertaker: Crazy, creepy, childish and just all out wacked no matter what time of day it is, plus the Undertaker has the whole 'Sinister' feel to him. _

_Their only similarity's= the hair hiding their eyes._

_And the grin…_

_Even then you occasionally see the undertaker's eyes in their glowy…Yellow ball thing to add expression. _

_In other news… _

_I have pointed out in my first chapter that I've put down Ciel as 15, not 12, in this fanfic for the very reason that implying Yaoi between a…God knows how old and 12 year old is rather disturbing, more disturbing then with a 15 year old… Although I'm guilty as charged for appreciating such Shounen as Loveless for instance, I wouldn't dream of constructing a Yaoi where the interaction is between an overly under developed body and a fully grown man. _

_If you would've paid attention, then you would have known. _

_Journal/Diary, this is a Yaoi fanfiction is it not!?_

_Sebastian: Are you asking a question about your own fanfic?_

_Me: SHUT UP!_

_Ciel: Sebastian just hand over the Cigarettes already…_

_-WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS (Manga&Anime)!!!!-_

_And lots of Lemons._

Chapter 5: Sweetest Poison

When the Earl's body finally felt better, it seemed that everything was simply getting knocked back down again. The Black Death was terrorizing London once again, although this time, it was even worst then before. The numbers of deaths caused by the disease was skyrocketing faster then the stats showed the very first time the disease began. What were the grudges held for people to seek such pointless destruction?

The Earl's fists balled destroying the newspaper he was reading. Sebastian standing there, studying the Earl's distasteful look about the whole situation: "Bocchan?" The young Earl glanced over and sighed, placing his hand on his forehead: "What do you want?"

The demon merely closed his eyes, bowing before reaching out to take the empty saucer and cup away from the young master: "I wish for nothing, although might I point out…" He poked right between the Earl's eyebrows: "If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles before the age of 20."

The Earl slapped away Sebastian's hand, glaring: "Do you really believe such rumors…" He sighed and pulled back: "And how can I not frown? The Queen is furious, with so many people dying from this new plague, it's terrible, the economy was just about to re-settle itself from the first wave, this could be the end of England entirely." He rubbed his fingers over his thumb: "Not to mention what I've worked so hard to archive… One wrong move, one… It takes as much as I being at the wrong place and wrong time…A simple rat to make its way inside the manor…" He closed his eye and glanced up: "This is an order! Keep me safe from the plague at all costs!" He glared at the demon, whom gave a curious look at the boy…How was he suppose to keep him safe from a plague? A disease only human's could catch, this was merely a thing of luck, if you get it or not: "Yes, my lord…" He couldn't disobey the master's orders.

He would just have to do his best at it; he couldn't turn his back, or even argue with the boy, he needed to do as told. But this one was going to prove to be tricky…Let's have fun with this then. He was in for a good challenge for now, since everything had been a piece of cake up until now.

He moved to stand back up straight, when his blood stained eyes opened up large and a shocked/horrified look crossed over his face, his entire face going paler then it already was, and his hair even seemed to have went from the shock. The Earl raised his only visible eye from his work to the butler standing before him, whom looked like he had just seen a ghost…But even that shouldn't have shocked the demon so much: "Sebastian?"

In the blink of his only visible eye, the demon was at the window, closing the curtains in one swift motion before he turned to the young master and smiled sweetly/innocently: "Yes master? Would you like a nice piece of chocolate mousse cake I am currently thinking of making? Although I would like you're op…." Another blink of an eye and set of curtains were closed behind the Earl.

Of course the boy was getting irritated: "Oi! Sebastian! Just what the in the world do you think you're…" His eye fell upon the crow that had been going from one window to the other, and Sebastian was following, closing the blinds after it. The demon seemed almost positively set on keeping the crow from seeing inside: "SEBASTIAN!" He tried to get the demon's attention but it still didn't work.

Then finally, the door to the study was kicked open, and there stood the culprit.

"HHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!! Really did think you could get away from running away from me didn't you?"

The demon's face went pale once again, and for those of you whom thought demons didn't have a soul. Ciel could've almost sworn for a second, he saw the soul from the demon escape him from his mouth for a brief second: "Sebastian?"

"Sebastian?...Hmmm…Interesting name I would say. So this is your new pray!? This kid!? You ditched me for this kid!?" He snorted then burst out laughing again.

The man standing before them had vivid green hair, about shoulder length except for two long strands behind his ears going down his chest, beautiful man… Just like all demon's were, his face a piercing yellow, his skin was pale, and the make up around his eyes remained a bright pink.

He had a black collar on, with a black corset like top that stopped just under his rib cage; the rest fell into a netted skirt that went around his waist. On his back, the tattoo of a set of angel wings remained painted his shoulder blades. Long black mid upper arm fingerless gloves kept his arms well decorated, and his legs held a pair of black very, short shorts, and mid thigh high leather black boots, a piece of material keeping the boots and shorts connected on his outer thigh.

The boy had strutted forward and threw himself into the demon's arms, smirking and grinning widely as he hung off the demon: "It's been so boring without you down there~! How much longer is this stupid contract going to last~!? It's not fair…" Sebastian simply glared down at the one hanging off of him: "How did you get out of the underworld? Kiomi."

The younger looking demon merely smirked, tilting his head cutely: "I snuck out! I couldn't simply stay in there any longer, it was so… Gah! Everyone else! They're just so annoying…" The boy leaned up onto his tippy toes, letting his fanged teeth nibble lightly on the butler's ear, while his hips pressed up against the other demons: "Plus I wanted you to give me that…"

Ciel was sitting there completely shocked, at lost of words…Why Sebastian wasn't doing anything!? He thought to himself, simply watching as the younger, as he had assumed, demon bounded over to Sebastian and hung all over the demon.

Although when he noticed the advances, and those whispers, he felt his heart clench as the scene before him flourished and came clear to his mind. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what he was feeling at the sight before him…

_Sebastian… _

_Stop touching him… _

_Look at me…Look at me Sebastian… _

_Push him away… _

_Make him stop touching you… Say something… Tell him off…_

_That's an order… _

_Touch me; hold me…Like that time… _

Although he wasn't answered, no, Sebastian just stood there, his eyes falling shut under the touch… Which made Ciel feel as if he was about to shatter on the spot. He stood, slamming his hands down on the desk before him, he cleared his throat: "I'll be in the library…" Was all he said coldly, but there was still that hint of composition within the boy's voice.

Although one was left to wonder if the boy was trying to sound cold, or composed…

Sebastian watched the young master walk out and his eyes widened…

_Young master it's not what it… _

"Well then Sebastian, seems like we have the study to ourselves, what games should we play? Hmmm?" He asked, the younger demon crawling onto the desk on his hands and knees like a cat. Sebastian only sent a disgusted glare: "Hurry up and get back to the underworld Kiomi, you're ruining me!" The other demon merely pouted, turning onto his back on the desk, prodding himself up with his arms behind his back, legs spread and back arched seductively: "How rude, when you use to say all those nice things to me…"

Sebastian merely kept on glaring at the other demon: "That was a long time ago…"

The vivid green haired demon giggled slightly: "So? The reason we've been so long apart is because you decided to go chase after some kid… You know being so stiff isn't good for you, and I use to keep you so relaxed all the time…" He smirked, pushing himself forward onto the demon once more, letting his fingers slide down each side of Sebastian's neck: "C'mon, you couldn't seriously be in love with the kid you formed a contract with hmmm?" When he got no answer, a smirk appeared over his lips and he felt the demon press him back onto the desk, a moan of delight escaping the vivid green haired demon's lips.

At the sounds of the demon moaning and making all those sounds, Ciel, whom had remained to spy against the study door, could only feel his heart sink down to his stomach, and face go pale… Why? Why was he feeling this way about the demon? Why could he not stand the very fact that the demon could go after someone else.

This was more then simply loyalty as a servant and master,

More then just the pure disgust that Sebastian was doing it with another male in his study…

No, Sebastian mainly enjoying his own pleasures wouldn't have been breaking any rules of the contract.

But he felt angered, pained, and felt like storming back in there and retrieving what was his!

But he didn't, he couldn't, he couldn't find the strength and courage, he didn't have the knowledge, and if Sebastian didn't want to go as far as push him back or defend himself…It meant the demon wanted it right? At those thoughts his mind and stomach began turning again, and he pushed himself away from the door down the hallways towards the library as he had told the other he would do. This… All of this, he couldn't take it in, it was much more pain then he could imagine.

He had been through it all, through thick and thin, through horror's beyond belief, rape, pain, lost, humiliation. All of it, he had walked through it and became the head of the Phantomhive without a slightest flaw. He was perfect; he had become perfection in a ruler, as an adult…Within a child's body. Childhood? What Childhood? Oh you mean those 9 years he had been naïve and enjoying himself? Half of them he couldn't even remember.

Ciel didn't make mistakes, he wasn't going to try the alcohol at a young age, flirt with the wrong girl, steal candy from the local store and get caught, try and break the rules as much as possible… Back stab a friend, and mope over the lost of his girlfriend. Those were mistakes a usual teenage boy would make…

But not Ciel….

No he had skipped that age and went right into adulthood, a horror, for anyone who was currently enjoying their teen years. A horror for many, but not for Ciel, he enjoyed it, the feeling of self accomplishment that had been engraved into his soul ever since he was born as a Phantomhive future ruler. Oh he couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to do what was wrong from time to time, but Ciel had immense control.

Immense control…

Except when it came for his feelings towards Sebastian.

He didn't know what to do with himself right now. Flopping into the arm chair in the library, he finally brought his hands to his head and gripped onto his hair, leaning his elbows down onto his knee's…

That bastard Sebastian! How could he do this to him; when he had so gently held him before, those warm arms, that heartbeat he wished to hear again and again… He couldn't brush it off anymore, what had this demon done to him!?

All those questions simply kept on their sprint through his mind; how could he handle this situation now!? How could he even look at the demon without disgust overwhelming him!? He knew he was going to say something stupid, to the demon, or do something stupid, or let this show…Let this…

He brought his hand to his eye feeling the damp texture that had developed itself there during the time his thoughts ran through. He brought his hand back to his eye before pulling it back to see more of the liquids there…This couldn't be…

After 5 years…

He didn't let this go any further, refusing to let himself cave in because of a mere demon! Because of these emotions that were probably not even sincere! He wasn't going to admit it! No matter what!

He wasn't…He couldn't, there was no way, and it was just his age, damned hormones! He picked up a book and stuffed his face within it, letting himself escape to another world that was written by another's hands. Half way through the book, he had found himself within his own fantasy dream world, his head leaned down against the side of the chair, the book in his lap, quite uncomfortably seated but he had worn himself out from his own trail of thoughts.

Warm hands…

A warm hand on his forehead…

That warm hand, it could only be…

He opened his eyes again staring deep into the crimson colored eyes staring back at him. He reached up, rubbing his eye gently while he sat back up straight, feeling the bones within his body pop right back into place.

He rotated his stiffed shoulder before his eye shot open from realizing just who it was that was waking him up, and he sent a death wish glare towards the demon knelt down before him: "What do you want?"

Sebastian was taken aback from the cold behavior sent his way, standing up, he bowed respectively: "I was merely making sure the young master hadn't caught a cold with the amount he's been sleeping lately." Ciel glared slightly; how could he act so calmly!? He threw the book at the demon, snapping at him: "I've just recovered from last week's event! Of course I'm still going to be weak, idiotic demon!"

Sebastian merely lifted his arm up to block the book from hitting his face, catching the book; he closed it neatly and held it within his hands, staring down at the young boy before him. That cold glare, the way his body trembled in anger… A smirk crossed his lips slightly: "Is the young master jealous of Kiomi?"

"Like hell! Why would I be jealous of something so repulsive!?" Sebastian glared slightly; he could tell the boy was lying by his tone of voice and the way the Earl glanced away after he had made such a clear statement. Yet the look in his eye told him a whole different story then the one he had currently just made up. A smirk crossed over Sebastian's lips, setting the book aside, he reached out and grabbed the young Earl's chin, tilting his head up so he could look at him: "Young master, nothing has occurred between me and Kiomi."

Ciel jumped, glared up at the demon, and slapped his hand away roughly: "Liar! You lying pile of demon scum! I heard it, I heard you…" The earl slapped his hands to his mouth! He had just admitted it, admitted that he had listened to the demon, so had been spying on him in pure jealousy.

Sebastian almost had a look of success on his face, leaning in closer, he smirked widely: "Heard it? Hmmm…You were probably there for maybe 5 minutes and left because you couldn't take anymore could you? Admit it to me master, since merely 5 minutes after I pinned Kiomi down, I used a pin that I had kept in my overcoat from fixing it up not too long ago, because that idiot Finnian ran at me with the garden scissors, and planted it upon the demon to knock him out until I brought him out and tied him to a bag of sand and threw him off the nearby bridge into the river." He smiled rather innocently after that one, which made Ciel sweat drop slightly: "A-ah…"

He was tense though, bringing his hands out to push the demon away… How could he slither his way out of this one? There was no way, that small little trip on his words made it so he knew. The demon then smirked again: "I shall ask again, was the young master jealous?" Ciel glared over to the demon again, a blush heavy on his cheeks and arms keeping the other pushed away.

But the lack of answer made the demon chuckle lightly: "Thought so…" He leaned down and let his tongue run up the side of the young Earl's neck, which got quite the reaction from the Earl, a shudder and moan which was quickly silenced as the Earl pulled back and back handed the demon: "You scum…"

The demon stopped and smirked slightly, sitting up from his position leaned over the Earl: "Very well then if you insist on refusing me…" Although before he could fully sit up, he felt small arms wrap around his neck and small lips press against his own. Which made the demon's eyes widen in shock, but it was clear to his mind now… Things weren't so one sided anymore.

Ciel felt his body trembling in fear, fear of his own lost of control as he felt the warm lips upon his…Why? Why didn't he simply let the demon wander off, it was what he wished wasn't it? This was all so déjà vu, but his heart, that pain inside his chest, one he couldn't handle like any other before. He pulled back from the kiss, panting lightly from the heat rushing through his body: "I hate you…"

A smirk spread over the demon's lips at the words: "I know master…" He leaned down, nibbling lightly at the boy's jaw before going back down to his neck, which got him those adorable little whimpers he simply couldn't get enough of. It seemed he found the young master's soft spot, a grin spread over the demon's lips, undoing the ribbon around the master's neck, he left the collar of his vest fall open to reveal some more of that sensitive skin as he explored.

The young Earl was about to die, tilting his head back and to the side, not so sure if he should expose some more of his neck or hide it with how merely the soft kisses were driving him up the wall. It was all so different, different then during that dream; he didn't hate it, oh to hell if he was going to admit he liked it though. His hands clenched onto the arm rest of the chair he was currently sitting in, unsure of what to do at this point.

Although the demon seemed to know exactly where he was going with this…

He let his fangs gently capture a piece of skin between them, suckling gently on that piece of skin which got exactly the reaction he was looking for… So it seemed the young master's neck was quite the soft spot wasn't it? He discovered this one not too long ago when he had discovered that when ever he washed the boy's neck, he gave a blush.

He pulled back; quite proud of the little marking he had left on the boy's neck before glancing up to him, a smirk spreading over his lips: "Would you rather move this to the bedroom or remain here my lord?"

And he was asking him this now!? He blush a deep shade of red, glaring at the butler…Oh if, only if he had the control over his body right now… He couldn't simply move away now, there was no way his body was going to let him, nor could he deny the demon…Knowing Sebastian, he was going to stand up and leave.

He tilted his head to face away…Mumbling something that the demon picked up as 'th-the bedroom', if they stayed here, there was a high chance the two of them would get discovered, and it was all over if that was the case.

"Might I warn you young master, if you really do wish to bring this further, there is a chance I might fail at controlling myself."

Ciel's blush only increased at this, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his teeth together, he tensed himself, balling his fists: "Shut up Sebastian…" Were the only words he was able to mutter, before he felt himself get picked up by the demon, and soon found the isolation of his chambers.

Feeling the soft surface of his comforters against his bare back as he was pressed down, Ciel opened his eye to glance up at the demon, his shirt already discarded off to the side. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, he was nervous, confused, and lost… But something at the back of his mind tugged at him and told him it was alright.

His fingers reached up clumsily letting his fingers attempt to tug and pull at the butler's outfit, in vain attempt to do the same as the butler had done to him…Although all he got was a chuckle from the demon, his hands moving over the young Earl's: "What is it you wish my lord?"

The Earl sent a dark eye up to the demon: "What does it look like, Sebastian?" The demon smirked lightly: "It looks like you wouldn't be capable of doing anything if I wasn't around." He chuckled, though captured the Earl's lips with his own before Ciel could protest or whine about anything.

While his lips captured and played with the Earl's, his tongue creeping in to meet with Ciel's, while his hands went to undoing his own clothes, slipping them off to the side to lay on top of Ciel's shirt, his bare torso revealed, his pants remaining the only covering article of clothing he had left.

Much like Ciel.

This was almost exactly like that dream of is, except it felt so much more powerful then during that time. His body felt so much warmer, Sebastian, that demon of his, felt so much warmer as well, his effects; overwhelming… Feeling the demon pull back, his eye remained half lidded as it stared up at him, currently bathing in this cocktail of mixed pleasures he had no idea even existed.

He felt the demon pause which made him tense, slowly glancing off to the side, feeling quite awkward with the demon simply staring at him like this, he muttered: "W-what?" The demon though, simply moved his hand up to remove the eye-patch the boy currently still on: "I simply wanted to look at you fully…" Was all he simply said, staring into the mismatched eyes of his owner before once again, diving down to harass Ciel's neck.

Chances of him having to wear a top which covered him up to his neck… Were currently very high.

Sebastian didn't only remain at his neck though, slowly, seductively; he began trailing little nips and kisses down the boy's collarbone, exploring the soft skin before finding the boy's nipples, which had their own turn for a slight bit of harassment, once again quite delighted with the responses Ciel gave him.

Arching his back into the touches… He brought the back of his index finger to his lips, nibbling at the skin there, he eyes shut closed, while the demon began his torment on his figure, in vain attempt to make him beg and plead…Which wasn't going to happen!

Even if he was aching all over for the full feeling he received in his dreams, it seemed the demon was going to make sure this lasted for as long as possible.

Gently swirling his tongue around the swollen nipple, nibbling at it before moving to the next, he waited until he was content with the things before moving down his stomach gently. Kissing along the ribcage, down the front of his stomach, leaving little bites and claim marks along the skin. He found the boy's member after his teasing was well done with.

He smirked up to the boy whom had both his hands on his face, almost as if he was hiding his face in shame…Not to mention those little muffled moans and whimpers only sounded so much cuter to the demon. He smirked, and began leaving little bites and nibbles within the boy's inner thighs, avoiding his goal through it all.

That was until he was nudged by the boy's knee quite violently…A smirk crossed over the demon's face as he leaned up, hovering over Ciel's figure, his hips rubbing up into the boy, making him moan and squirm slightly. Oh so all it took was the small motion? He chuckled, leaning down, gently whispering in the boy's ear: "Let me see your face…"

"No…"

"Why not?"

Ciel turned onto his side, away from the demon. A smirk crossed Sebastian's lips at this, reaching down; he turned the boy onto his stomach and slid a finger within the boy.

At the intrusion, Ciel's eyes widened, it was all so quick, he clenched his pillows and let out a small cry, tugging and clenching the material of his pillows: "Seba---Sebastian…" The demon smirked hearing his name, although that smirk faded as his eyes fell upon the brand that was left on the young master's back. He gently leaned down, pressing his lips to the marking before leaning back up: "You alright?" He whispered worriedly…

He didn't want to be the cause of horrible nightmares returning to the small boy, not tonight anyways… Although seeing the small master nod against his pillow, he sighed in relief and began moving his finger lightly, all worry fading once again from the demon.

Those gentle touches, it was nothing like he had imagined. The worry in the demon's voice when he made sure he was fine, the kisses… He never thought the demon could even care enough to make sure he agreed. He had been the one to guide the situation to result to this after all. The rest was up to the demon…

There was no need for sweet nothings…

But he received them nonetheless.

He gasped and tensed as the feeling overwhelmed him again with the finger movement within him. Feeling as if he was about to burst already, the skillful fingers searching within him until that spot was found. As the finger pressed against it, he muffled the cry of delight, panting and squirming against the finger as it repeated its motion against his sweet spot again and again.

The demon chuckled, watching the boy as he continued to stuff his face within the pillow, completely refusing to let him see his face as it fell within the depths of ecstasy. He moved a hand around to finally grab the boy's member, gently stroking it while still moving his hand within the boy.

Although as the demon pulled his finger out, and slid down instead to tease the boy with his tongue instead. Ciel tensed, shuddering in delight although he still tried to scold the demon: "No Sebastian that's…" The demon smirked, pulling back: "Dirty? I think not…Besides, you seem to be enjoying it quite a bit." He chuckled, letting his hand once again move to the front of the boy before returning to his business.

It wasn't long until Ciel felt himself reaching the end, tugging and biting the pillows bellow him, he even began moving his hips in with the unbearable pleasure: "I…I can't hold…" The demon heard the warning which merely made him increase the pleasure. Enough to quickly throw the boy overboard into the sea of bliss, collapsing within the nest of blanket's, he panted softly nestling his face within the pillow.

The demon crawled over the small form, smirking proudly: "How was that young master?" Ciel glanced up, before blushing and curling up again: "You've done this before haven't you?" Sebastian chuckled slightly: "Of course I did, does it displease you?" Ciel sighed lightly: "I couldn't care less…But what about you?"

Sebastian seemed a bit shocked with the question, but a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes: "Is master being considerate of me?" Ciel narrowed his eyes to the side: "I could always change my mind…" Sebastian grinned and closed his eyes: "Very well…" Sebastian blinked feeling the small hands push him back and down…

Nervous hands fiddling with the butler's pants while he kissed over his stomach. He finally managed to tug down the article of clothing along with what ever remained under. Although ended up being taken aback by the discovery he made, well…Let's just say he was a demon after all, he couldn't have expected something small.

Ciel leaned in, letting his tongue run over the head while his hands followed the same motions the demon had done to him before. His mouth engulfing the head of the member, gently sucking on there while his hands continued with their motion. He was finally starting to hear little grunts and pants coming from the demon, but it almost felt as if he wasn't going anywhere with this.

He knew what he needed to do…

His mind was still half way back into bliss land so he really didn't care for his composure. Fingers slipping into his mouth after he pulled back from the member, he ignored the questioning look he got from the demon, making sure to soak up his fingers nicely. He slid his hand behind himself and pressed his fingers within his entrance as the demon had before, tensing a bit from his own actions. He began readying himself while once again returning his attention to the member before him.

Sebastian was taken aback from the sexy display before him, never expecting the Earl to go to this extent for him, for some reason the display was more then enough to increase the effectiveness of Ciel's actions upon him. Tensing and once again giving a little grunt, he brought his hand to rest on top of the Earl's head, fingers softly running through the blue tinted hair.

He caught the mismatched eyes glancing up at him and smirked softly, simply watching the boy and every one of his actions, how he rocked his hips to his own teasing upon his figure, that hand working him off while his mouth continued it's torment on his member.

He could hardly take it anymore, but he knew he needed to hold back. And almost perfectly on cue, he felt the boy pull back from his member, slowly, seductively crawling onto his figure.

It seemed he wasn't going to leave tonight disappointed, the look in Ciel's eyes, it seemed so different then during the event earlier, he wasn't hiding himself, shying away, no his eyes were filled with bliss as if he was a completely different person now. He wondered what exactly happened, he had been so reluctant to show his face before, remaining completely shy.

It was like the Earl had a boost of confidence within himself…

He saw the boy settle himself, his member suddenly engulfed within the warmth of the boy's body. His fangs locked together and he reached out to grip the Earl's hips, moving with Ciel in every one of his movements. He had expected the boy to be tight but nothing like this, no it wasn't simply the fact the boy was small, but the mixed feelings swirling within his chest with the actions.

It was different then his usual little acts to get what he wanted. He tilted his head back, still holding onto Ciel, fingers bruising the boy's hips with their grip. But the Earl didn't really seem affected, lost in his own little fantasy.

Earlier was good, but this was better. He was so big, that it felt so good, the mixed pain and pleasure coursing through his very figure, he wanted more, his head tilted onto his shoulder. Teeth softly digging into his bottom lip, soft whimpers and cries echoing through the room.

Although his stamina was letting him down again, and the demon could tell, he took the opportunity to shift the position around, Ciel's back upon the bed, smirking down at the boy, he leaned down to press his lips roughly against the boy's, hips thrusting into the Earl.

Ciel gasped and cried out, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's neck while his legs moved around the demon; he tensed lightly and buried his face within the demon's shoulder as the pleasure increased itself within him again, nails digging into the demon's skin. He panted loudly along with the demon whom seemed to have lost himself within the bliss as well…

It was about time the demon stooped down to his level.

He cringed lightly when the demon started getting a little more violent, nothing to bother him to much if not excite him more. He cried out the demon's name quite a few times, before he finally got a response from Sebastian, the butler biting onto his shoulder while his hand found it's way to Ciel's member.

Within the last few moments, Ciel could hardly take it anymore, lost within his own mind and the combination of the bliss, it was his turn to press his lips roughly to the demon's, panting softly against him: "I'm coming…"

"Me too…"

Ciel gasped and half scream while Sebastian only clenched his teeth together, burying himself deep within his master during his release, he let his figure lean down beside the young Earl, slowly catching his breath.

Ciel turned to his side, pulling the blanket's over his figure, he curled himself up, eyes closed while he relaxed his pounding heart, never having thought that the pleasure could've been so overwhelming. He let his fingers slowly uncurl from the pillow he was clinging onto, once again the demon's touch coming to him, although this time it was gentle.

Gentle fingers running over the brand upon his back, which made him relax, and feel so safe… He didn't really know why the touch made him feel like so, usually he would've turned and slapped the demon, but the way the finger was following along the design, and the soft kiss that was pressed to it.

It made him feel like that weight within his bottle lightened, like the memories were completely erased from his past for that moment. He reached behind himself, capturing the demon's hand within his own, fingers softly entwining.

Sebastian tensed a bit at the display of affection, but didn't pull back. What was it about this boy that made him feel so…Pathetic, yet pleased with himself? He knew better then to question his own feelings, but such pathetic little nonsense. It was going to cost him quite the amount of trouble later when that time finally came.

So bittersweet…

He sighed and leaned down, pressing his lips down against the boy's neck, then his shoulder, he smiled: "Anything hurt?" He asked while slowly slipping from the bed.

As his hand was released, Ciel nestled himself under the blanket's and softly closed his eyes: "What do you think?" Of course something was going to hurt… Although he couldn't say he hated it or felt a grudge against Sebastian for it.

The butler chuckled while slipping his attire back on, tucking in the young master; he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead: "Very well then…Good night young master."

Ciel didn't even hear that last part, swept up by the sandman, he found himself within a world of comfortable dreams.

The next day was quite unexpected, starting the morning as it usually was. Except mixed with so much more affection then the previous days. He almost found it annoying, but didn't quite hate it. How the demon would lavish him with kisses and sweet nothing's. He almost wanted to punch the demon and call him a liar, but that would be quite un-noble of him now wouldn't it? So he refrained from doing so.

With the way the demon spoke, it was too bittersweet; the two of them knew it was forbidden, impossible, with the contract he made… Sebastian would have his soul, Ciel knew the demon was aware, and yet he still…

Was this his way of torturing him!?

Although he couldn't bring himself to push the demon away, almost as if the demon was craving such a display of affection. He gave a slight sigh as the butler stepped out of the study to go on his way with his daily routine; Ciel closed his only visible eye and reached within his desk, pulling out the journal he had been delaying for so long.

He opened the small worn book and blinked seeing there was a new sheet of paper with his name written on it. He pulled up the paper; this was…What that man had been writing at that time. He leaned back within his chair, starting to read its contents:

"_Earl Ciel Phantomhive,_

_If you're reading this, it means I've succeeded and yet failed… I've been waiting for this moment, expected it, as I have expected many other things before. So I've decided to lighten the load on your shoulders by summarizing the content's within my journal to spare some time, precious, precious time. _

_If you do not trust me, then you may inspect the given information yourself with the journal I've expected you to take from that time. _

_Once again, I'm sorry… _

_My real name is Lloyd Windell, I came from a small coat of New Orleans, and started my career as a scientist. I had it all, the perfect family, income, and a quiet little neighborhood for a hometown. Although my research was the only concern of mine, an unnatural search for bio weaponry and discovery of unnatural phenomenon's within the world. _

_Although I never felt the research would bring upon such disaster, constantly thinking my work was merely to perk interest, which would be answered and then destroyed. It was how I felt for it, but it seemed I soon found out I was wrong. _

_During my time as a scientist, I made best friends with a higher up of mine, Leon Seas. An intelligent man which I constantly looked up too, he was perfect, someone whom I wished I could be, although I was quite content with my own shoes… It was always nice to look up to someone like an idol right? _

_Well or so I thought, as the years went on, I felt Leon was becoming more and more bothersome of my personal space. At first I thought it was all fun and games, but things were becoming quite uncomfortable. Not to mention the words he spoke became more sinister, like the man was verging insanity. _

_Well he was. _

_One day, I returned to my house to find it completely destroyed, the windows broken, and my wife and little girl were no where to be found. I snapped, I was well aware of who it was that brought the sinister death upon my family, but was still baffled at the cause. He wanted me to do it, although at the time, the thought that this was all the man's planning never crossed my mind. _

_I went to the nearest bridge, and decided to end it all. I refused to run for the rest of my life, to hide, because this mad man had found a bothersome attraction to me. Although it seemed my selfish wish was what tied me to the man. _

_His experiment went on; he found my corpse and reanimated me, although this time…As a monster. Yet he called me his precious creation, I could only see myself as a horrific undead being…Why did I cheat death? Was the only question that went through my mind… _

_My mind, oh how I was losing it, with every command I felt more and more as a toy, doing as he pleased, answering his every command. The fact I was so lost wasn't helping the control the man was gaining over my mind. He enjoyed the sight of young boy's, and me…So putting them together began to become his pleasure. Along with the other goon's he gained, with me as his first class weapon, Leon sought world domination with us by his side. _

_Those inhuman creatures, Amelia he made a pact with, and Eiko was a little experiment of his own. And his disease, his flawless disease… He decided to start it up in China to confuse scientists of it's development, covering his tracks, he sat back and watched the disease spread from country to country as he expected. Like this was all some sort of sick game [[A/N: Pandemic 2 anyone?]]. Although the act in York to stop the virus was unexpected, how the citizens quarantined themselves within their own town to stop all spread of the disease to let it die down. _

_He failed, and Leon hated failures. So he returned to the shadows to create some other game, while using me as his toy to spread terror. That sick man even had a cure for the plague all along which he created in case of emergency. But yet let all those people die… _

_To this day, he's been working on a better virus to wipe the world of all its existence. Never thinking that his little play time could be the end of it all. During the last bits of my sanity, I'm giving you all that I know of the man who controls me. I know you and your butler can be the only ones to stop him and his monkeys. _

_Avenge my family, avenge all of those who died during the Black Death, and find the cure for this new version of the plague running about._

_Leon hides within London, his daily job remaining as a scientist in the biology department. And he goes by the name of Will Leonhive. All information on Eiko and Amelia are at the back of this Journal. _

_If I've self destructed, it's because I've lost the battle with myself, although I was lucky enough to find enough of my own control to write this down, I have not failed, yet not succeeded in my battle… I'm counting on you, young Earl. _

_I know you're the only one… _

_Lloyd,"_

Ciel's face went blank from the current read, his eyes staring forward into nothingness…

0000000000000000000000000000

_End_

_Me: Bahahaha! Well this one took me a while to update._

_Ciel: No duh! That thing is long enough to be two chapters! You disgusting pervert…_

_Me: What's best is I got no where in the storyline through it all XD~!_


End file.
